


Something Just Like This

by MissToastie



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fridget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Franky Doyle and Bridget Westfall have been together for three years and are expecting their first child.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I wrote this prior to season 5, so in this fic season 5 doesn’t matter. 
> 
> Regards, MT.

Sitting down at her assigned table in the visitors area, Franky looked down at her Visitor pass that was clipped on to her jacket and absentmindedly ran her finger across the bottom. This wasn't her first time visiting the girls at Wentworth, not even her second, or tenth, even. But she was certain being on this side of the prison was something the ex-crim would ever get used to

It had been three years since Franky Doyle was released from Wentworth, and they had been the most amazing years of her life. She was now working at a law firm and slowly making her way up the ranks. She was yet to fight a case of her own in court but she was in a position where she was often asked to sit in with her senior colleagues while they fought their clients battles, and Franky was loving it. She was living a life where she worked an admirable job, she had a brand new car she was paying off on finance, and she was living in a home that she owned and was happily paying off a mortgage; she was living an Australian dream. The best part of her brand new life was not a job, or a flash car, or a beautiful luxurious home, it was the woman she fell in love with just over three years ago. Franky and Bridget now lived a free life where they were publicly able to be a couple. There was no longer hiding their love for one another, no more sneaking around, no more risks involved; their love was open and they no longer lived in fear. 

Franky smiled as she thought of her Gidge, and that smile grew as she knew her fiancée would be at home with her feet resting on the coffee table and a cuppa in one hand while she watched some pretty shitty, yet rather interesting midday movie that Channel 9 aired. The last three weeks had been hard on Bridget; she was currently 38 weeks pregnant and was well and truly over it. She had gone on early maternity leave from 34 weeks and the psychologist was going stir crazy with boredom. Franky was loving everything that pregnancy was bringing to Bridget, from the glow that always seemed to be there, to the weird cravings that she had to cater for, to feeling their child kick and watching as he or she rolled around in Bridget’s stomach. And the generous growth of her lovers breasts were definitely an added bonus. 

“Franky!” Boomer bounced into the room as Will Jackson escorted her into the room. “I've missed ya heaps!!” The inmate threw her arms around Franky and held her close.

“I've missed you too, Booms.” Franky melted into her friends arms, before letting go and smiling at Will. “Hey Mr J!” 

“Lookin’ good, Doyle.” Will smiled back to the former in mate and walked over to the desk and returned to his duties. No matter how often they saw each other outside of Wentworth, they would always refer to one another the way they always have. Everything between them was water under a bridge.

“OI how did you get them in here?” Boomer asked as she swiped the pack of Caramel Crowns from the desk. “I haven't had these in years! They only stock Tim Tams and Monte Carlo’s here.”

“Ah ya know, good ol Smiles never changes.” 

“Thanks heaps ay.” Boomer took a bite of her biscuit and beamed. “So is Bub here yet?”

“Nah not yet, Gidge still has just under two weeks left.” Franky nervously bit her bottom lip. “I'm fucking terrified Booms.”

“Ya not gonna do a runner on her are ya?” Boomer asked with the most serious facial expression.

“What?!” Franky shrieked causing a few people to look at her. “No I'm not gonna do a runner on my Mrs and my kid, ya dummy. This kid is having both parents in it's life from start til end.”

“Well…good.” Boomer felt embarrassed for even mentioning what she had. “Ya still think it's a girl?” 

“Has to be a girl for all the trouble Gidge has been copping.” Franky laughed; she loved the idea of having a mini Gidget and she had pictured the pair having an adorable little girl with Bridget's stunning eyes from the moment they found out Bridget was pregnant. 

“Will you bring the baby to see me? I know prison isn't for kids and know ya hate the place but I'd really love it. So would Liz. She's been making ya a baby blanket, and helping me make some booties and mittens. They're looking heaps better than the ones I made for Joshie.” Speaking fast, Boomer looked down at her hand and frowned at the mention of Josh. The women had only heard from Doreen twice since she left two years ago. 

“Gidge has said Vera will help you and the girls meet bubs once we are ready to bring ‘em here.” Franky reached out and placed her hand on top of her friends. “I think after the first lot of vaccines are done we will introduce ya’s.” 

“Awesome Franky! I can't wait to tell the girls.” 

—————————

Arriving home, Franky parked the car in the garage and took her shopping inside. When she had left Wentworth and turned her phone back on, she had a message from Bridget requesting a Vegetarian risotto and some steamed broccolini for dinner. 

“Hi Darling!” Bridget called from the lounge. She frowned as Benny the cat jumped down and rushed off to greet his other owner. “For four years he was a Mummy’s boy and you come into the picture…”

“And suddenly he's a Mamas boy!” Franky scooped Benedict into her arms and pet the ginger kitty under his chin. “Can't blame him can ya babe?”

“I guess not.” Bridget crossed her arms and watched as her Fiancée walked toward her. “I spoke to Mia about an hour ago. Explained to her how I feel and she seems to think I may be in early stages of labour.”

“What?!” Franky shrieked as she sat down on the lounge; calling the midwife was serious. “Why didn't ya call me earlier?”

“Relax, Franky.” Bridget placed her hand on her lovers. “If the contractions became more consistent then I would have been in contact.”

“How regular are they? Did ya download that contraction counter app Mia told you about?”

“They've been about 12 minutes apart for the last two hours. Nothing that requires a hospital visit yet.” Leaning forward she captured Frankys lips with her own. “You best start dinner; it may very well be our last one alone for a long time.”

———————

“Fucking hell!” Bridget placed her hands on her lower back as another contraction waved through her body. They had been in the birthing suite for just over five hours with contractions coming anywhere from 3 to 12 minutes apart. 

“Once your contraction has finished I'll get you to lay on the bed, Bridget, and I'll check to see if you've dilated any further.” Mia stood beside Bridget as the mother-to-be swayed from side to side.

“How far does she need to be?” Franky questioned. Last time Mia had checked, Bridget was only four and a half centimetres dilated after almost 16 hours in labour. With contractions showing no rhythm, an emergency cesarean was looking more and more likely.

“Honestly, by now she should be at least on her way to a seven. And if not then we are going to have to prepare for theatre.”

Bridget walked over to the hospital bed and slowly lay back on the bed. Franky sat on the stool by the bed and linked her hand with her fiancées as Mia checked for dilation.  
“You've dilated a centimetre in two hours, Bridget. I'm going to speak to Doctor Longsbeth and get her opinion but I do believe she will agree with a c section.” Mia rubbed Bridget's leg and exited the room.

“I feel like a fucking failure, Franky!” Removing her hand from Franky's, Bridget began to cry into both her hands. 

“Baby ya not a failure.” Franky comforted the older woman. “Ya exhausted Gidge, you've been doing this for just over sixteen hours. You've been amazing this entire time and ya not gonna be any less amazing for having a c section!”

“Tell that to Helena” Bridget wiped her eyes as she spoke about her best friend, the mother of Franky and Bridget's nieces. 

“Well Helena can go fuck herself, Gidge! Whether you give birth vaginally or through a c section does not make you any more or less than a mother! If this c section is going to get that baby here quicker then that's all that matters.” Grabbing Bridget's hand, Franky kissed her across her knuckles. “I love you and I'm proud of you. I don't care how you bring our kid into this world, as long as you both are safe.”

————————

“You've got your Mummy's eyes.” Franky said as she watched her newborn briefly open and close his eyes. 

“God I hope he gets the sperm donors nose.” Bridget scrunched her face up; growing up one thing she has always been really insecure about was her nose. She laid on her back with her head tilted to the left as she watched the interaction between the love of her life and their newborn son. 

“I hope he gets your everything.” Franky Doyle couldn't tear her eyes from the tiny bundle in her arms; she beamed as he yawned. “I can't believe we have a son.”

“We both thought we were having a daughter.” 

“He's so perfect, Gidge.” Franky stood and walked over to Bridget. “Ya wanna hold him again?”

“Not just yet, Darling.” Bridget flinched as a wave of nausea ran through her body. “Hopefully Mia is back soon with the anti nausea treatment.”

Smiling sympathetically, Franky bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her partners forehead before she began to slowly walk around the hospital room; rocking her son ever so gently. “I can't believe how tiny he is, babe. I mean 6lbs 2oz is a fucking crazy small number considering I'm holding my whole world.” 

“And I would have put good money on me having an 8 pound girl!” Bridget closed her eyes and began focusing on her breathing.

“So what we gonna name ya little one?” Franky paused and studied the little boys face. “Cause I don't think Alfie suits ya now ya here.”

“Thank god because I really don't like it.” Bridget grimaced. She had agreed on the name Franky loved simply because she truly believed she was carrying their daughter.

“I knew ya didn't like it!” The brunette shook her head. 

“I was certain that we were going to have our little Phoebe!” Bridget laughed slightly before flinching as her stomach sent a stabbing pain through her core. 

“Do you still like Kody?” Franky looked at her son, she wasn't keen on the boys name Bridget had liked.  
“Not even a little.” Bridget sighed and watched as Franky pulled the chair in closer to the bed and faced their son for Bridget to see. “A girls name was set in stone from day one.”

“I didn't wanna say anything cause I really liked Alfie at the time but I actually don't mind the name Talon.” 

Bridget analysed her younger lover as she studied the face of their son. “Talon Westfall doesn't sound too bad actually.” She had heard the name before, even came across it on some baby names websites while she was searching for a boys name. “Did you still want to use Doyle as a middle name?” 

“Nah, I was kinda thinking of using your dads first name?” Franky knew how much Bridget's dad had meant to the psychologist and how lost Bridget had been since he passed away a year ago. “Talon Michael Westfall.”

“It's perfect, Franky.” Watching as Franky stood and walked toward her with baby Talon in her arms, Bridget couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes; her father would be so proud and so honoured by Franky’s gesture. She wished upon all the stars that her father could have had the opportunity to meet her child, but never the one to dwell on the past, Bridget Westfall kept her thoughts purely on the most important people in her life - her partner and son

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been considering writing other fics about this universe with Franky, Bridget and Talon. Let me know if you’re interested!


End file.
